Cherrywing
Cherrywing is a large pure white warrior with an odd darker shading added his fur as he ages through the RP. He has sharp crimson eyes that glow with an on-and-off hunger for blood and matching blood-colored claws from his checkered past. Along with his extremely long legs, surprisingly small paws, and terribly long and thick tail about the length of two full grown toms and the width of a bull dog's belly with jagged, red blood stains as decorations, Cherrywing's unstable and unpredictable attitude makes him not only one of the forest's most dangerous inhabitants, but also one of the most recognizable cats out of all of the clans, his image almost a trademark of the Frostclan Roleplay as a whole. To those who have acted as part of either the first or second Frostclan RP, Cherrywing is probably one of the main names that come to mind when the roleplay's subject is brought up. Even for those members who left the RP before Cherrywing's darkest motives were made noticeable to the public of the clans, the white warrior's past had been made to where Cherrywing was known to be a former killing machine, an important asset to Flameclan and when he was exiled, they not only suffered the lose of their greatest leader, Flamestar, but also their strongest warrior. Cherrywing's real RPing as a minor character started right after the great battle between Frostclan and Flameclan came to an end after Applepelt killed Flamestar. At that time, Cherrywing was found recuperating by Oceanfeather and Spottedfire after the white tom had finished dropping the last of the stolen Flameclan kits in a nearby Twoleg Place. At the same moment, Moonclaw, a Frostclan exile and Flameclan warrior (who could have easily been taken in by Flameclan to replace the lose of Cherrywing), had been tracking Cherrywing and ended up battling the two Frostclan warriors for the capture of Cherrywing. However, Oceanfeather and Spottedfire won the fight and retrieved Cherrywing, bringing him back to their own camp as prisoner. When he arrived, he spoke briefly to Icestar, leader of Frostclan, and Swiftpath, Frostclan's medicine cat, about the reasons of him being exiled. He quotes that "after knowing that all around you fear you, it is hard to be at ease. The fact that I've gone as far as I have without confrontation boggles my mind, but I've soon decided to give up my bloodthirsty ways by rescuing the kits from the raging war. However, I was accused of kidnapping and betrayal since I was not there to protect Flamestar, my whole reason for my being as a warrior." Though the leader and medicine cat were still a bit on edge from having their enemy's main warrior in their home, they were calm enough to allow Cherrywing rest in Swiftpath's den, the bright pelted she-cat a bit entranced by the young warrior's looks and perhaps his somewhat flirtatious tone towards her. After napping in the Medicine Cat's den, Cherrywing made a slight conversation with an injured apprentice that laid in the den as well. Acting friendly, he won the trust of the pale gray she-cat, sharing jokes and such, calling her 'little one' or 'kiddo', only to find out that she was Swiftpath's apprentice, Spiritpaw. In the beginning of Cherrywing's creation as a character, he was meant to be a spunky young tom who used his good looks and cunning words to attract she-cats to get anything Flameclan desired like information and such, and he often disowned them afterwards. This same thing happened when he was ending his apprenticehood and befriended a small, shy white she-cat named Icepaw, who had only just been made an apprentice and had an immense crush on Cherrypaw. After befriending her, she taught him a valuable technique that later on becomes the strongest attack in the forest, the Soul Stealer, and he then drops their connection with each other like yesterday's crowfood. This is one of the main issues that contributes to Icefern's later corruption and inner bloodlust. Back to the topic of Cherrywing's personality's creation, the warrior was supposed to actually flirt with the she-cats of Frostclan, but eventually fall for the young Spiritpaw who had become his first friend outside Flameclan. However, somehow within the twist of events and plot changes, Cherrywing ended up seeing Swiftpath in secret and eventually impregnating her, which of course was against the rules. He later on became corrupted by the death of Swiftpath, his old nickname, the White Demon, rising up from the dungeons of his past. Cherrywing was known to cause, or lead to, major problems to Frostclan, often leading the the downfall of another character or important Frostclan plans. Such as the first day he was collected by Oceanfeather and Spottedfire. Only an hour after his capture, Flameclan launched an attack on Frostclan's camp for taking in the exile that was meant to be brought back to their own camp for his execution for the murder of Flamestar and the possible deaths of the six stolen Flameclan kits: Shadowkit, Jadekit, Lilykit, Silverkit, Leafkit, and Sharpkit. During the fight, Shadewind of Flameclan was killed by his own rival, Cherrywing, in order to protect Swiftpath and the injured Spiritpaw. After the death of the gray offspring of the original ruler of the Band of Five, Cherrywing left the medicine cats den in order to assist Frostclan in the fight against his former clan. Icestar was battered badly by Flameclan's former medicine cat apprentice Echohawk, and when the chance was given, she couldn't pull herself to kill the Frostclan leader. However, in her hesitation, Icestar retaliated and Icefern was forced to protect her younger littermate, killing the elderly leader with one strike of the Soul Stealer (the fatal lashing of a clawed paw through the throat, crushing the bones and ripping the muscles causing immediate death), Cherrywing arriving too late to stop the only other cat to master the deadly technique. He then chases away the white she-cat and the rest of Flameclan follow after her. The battle was less that a half hour and yet is remembered of one of the bloodiest in the history of the two clan's rivalry since all members of the clan fought, including the two young cats Petalkit and Darkkit against the warrior Pinebranch along with the help of Snowpaw, who had been injured a few moments before. After the battle, there were only a few injures such as Petalkit's muscle exhaustion and Darkkit's concussion, but other than that, most cats were merely scratched or bitten without any real damage. Another calamity caused by Cherrywing was the death of mate, Swiftpath, and his older son, Birchpaw; however, it wasn't from his exact doing. Instead, it was caused by the curse that he harbored thanks to his heritage of murderous fathers and forefathers, known as the Crimson Claw Curse. The curse causes the holder to have two sons born. It also causes the mate to have a late death, along with one of the two sons dying as well. And when the remaining son gains the curse, the holder is said to be relieved of it. However, the case that the holder's mate dies after bearing the kits, all of the other toms that held the curse were so distraught never took another mate, therefore they never figured out whether the curse wore off or not. Cherrywing was the first to take a second mate, and believing that his curse had passed on to Smolderkit, he impregnated Lily, a kittypet, and she bore him several kits. As the curse didn't affect the deaths of Lily and the kits, it did however pass down the same bloodlust to the youngest daughter, Mafic, who ended up murdering her mother. ' ' In his later years, Cherrywing had returned to his bloodthirsty self again due to his first mate's late death, most not knowing of his murderous action, but more of his personality change from being laid back and friendly to becoming easily agitated and quick to start violence. He was also the cause of many of Frostclan's warriors deaths, such as Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw was a young she-cat who started off as a rogue, but soon joined Frostclan, becoming a warrior and Moonpelt's best friend. In Cherrywing's dreams, Moonpelt's dead friend Vulturewing came to Cherrywing, the dark cat's heart full of jealousy, and asked of Cherrywing to kill the cat who replaced him. The next day, Cherrywing washed off his scent and tracked down Tigerclaw while she hunted alone (Frostclan cats were known to be the only clan who did most of their hunting individual rather than in groups) and he quickly killed her with the Soul Stealer attack. At this point in the RP's plot, Cherrywing rarely used the attack and when bodies were found with the gashed hole in their throats, most recognized it to be Icefern's doing. The white tom then cleverly hid all the traces of his doing it and waited for the clan's patrol to find the body, which had been luckily nearby the border with Flameclan. Cherrywing then joined in with Moonpelt's mourning, knowing they would never figure out that he did the deed. Also in his time of mental deterioration, Cherrywing was wary of outsiders and one time, he followed Moonpelt out into the woods where she had met up with her new mate Bear. If it hadn't been for Stoneclaw being out there as well, meeting Bear, Cherrywing would have killed Bear easily and quickly in front of the fear-stricken white she-cat. Cherrywing, as members of the ending Frostclan and beginning Frostclan II would remember, after Flameclan was driven out, Cherrywing hid Icefern and Goldenstreak within Frostclan's territory and used them for his dirty work. Within the time of their stay in the land, he used them to kill Heronpaw and Pheasantpaw, along with the attempted murders of Riverpaw and Darkstar. With this being said, it is possible that when one of the members of the roleplay are asked about one of the more detailed and well-bodied characters in the clans, Cherrywing's name would be among the top five considering the different opinions of the members. Yet, if one where to be asked about the most terrifying or murderously evil characters, it would be hard to ignore the White Demon. The title 'White Demon' seemed to accent Cherrywing the most during the point between Frostclan and Frostclan II, yet the nickname could have also been just as related towards Icefern too, the only other cat in the forest to completely master the Soul Stealer technique, yet depending on the ideas of the other members, the thought of who would be the better villain is still unsettled considering all the other twisted and bloody acts done by the white she-cat as she had committed more bloody murders and mind tricks. But despite all the hardships that Cherrywing caused, in the end, there was no doubt that he was a good character with vital points in his life, a goal that wasn't always clearly set for others to easily make out, and a unsteady mindset with dangerous values.